Give Yourself To Me
by DeadManHBK
Summary: Young Angelina has her life spared by Cardinal Richelieu. But just why did he save her from death? And just what may he expect of her? Inspired by the film The Three Musketeers - 1993 version.
1. Chapter 1

_{Okay, so this is one of the first fanfics I wrote that was inspired by Mr. Curry - more specifically, as you will see, his character Cardinal Richelieu from The Three Musketeers. I happen to be very proud of this one. =) Enjoy!}_

* * *

Angelina stood there in the chamber of Cardinal Richelieu, unsure of what to expect. She had been told that he was willing to spare her life if she did something in return for him. Being only seventeen, and far from ready to leave this world, she agreed willingly to this. The more she thought about it, though, she grew more nervous. Just what was it he was wanting from her?

Suddenly, the chamber doors opened, making her jump with surprise. When Angelina saw it was the Cardinal, she knelt and bowed her head. "Your excellence," she greeted him in a quiet voice.

"Leave us, guards," she heard him say, and a few seconds later heard the doors shut. "Stand, child," he commanded her, and she did as he said, but did not dare raise her head. "Look up at me," he added, and she finally brought her gaze up to meet his.

Richelieu's breath caught in his throat when he finally saw her. To say she was stunning would be an understatement. She was by far the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Her dark hair was tied back in a high bun, and a few loose strands framed her face. Her skin was like delicate porcelain, and flushed a lovely pink under his gaze. Her big eyes were a dark brown, and held an innocence within them. Wetting his lips, he scanned her figure. She was a tiny little thing, but he had a feeling there was one wicked body hidden beneath that dress. Oh, the fun he could have with her.

Angelina's heart skipped a beat when she finally saw him up close. He may have been a man of God, but there was something dark and extremely attractive about him. His dark, curly hair fell just below his collar, the soft appearance of it making her want to run her fingers through it. A matching beard complimented the most sensuous mouth she had ever seen on a man. His eyes were a lovely blend of green and blue, and held a look of pure, carnal lust within them. She was immediately drawn into the presence of this powerful man.

Richelieu stepped closer to her. "Forgive me, my lady, but I did not learn your name," he commented.

Hearing his voice sent delicious chills down her spine. She could listen to him talk all day. "It's Angelina, sir," she replied.

"Angelina," he echoed as he took her hand in his and softly kissed her knuckles. "What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl," he added. She gave a shy smile, and he noticed how lovely it was

"Thank you, sir," she replied. Her heart was pounding from that brief contact. Lowering her gaze, she added, "I would also like to thank you, sir, for sparing my life the way you did. I am not worthy of such kindness."

"Ah, but you are, my lady," he said as he gently forced her to look back up at him.

"I don't know how I will ever repay you."

"Oh…I can think of a thing or two," he replied, his thumb tracing her full lower lip.

Angelina's heart thudded in her chest. She didn't quite know what he meant by that. "I-I was told, sir, that you already had something in mind?" she asked.

"Yes…yes I do," he replied, a wicked grin coming to his face. "I was willing to spare your life. In return, what I want from you is for you to give yourself to me."

She swallowed hard. "Just what do you mean, sir?"

"What I want is from this moment on to claim you as mine. You will give your body over to me for me to do as I please whenever I want."

Angelina frowned. "But you're a man of God. Those sorts of things aren't allowed, I thought."

"Okay, fine. I guess I shall just have to put you back where I found you," he replied, and turned to head back out of the room.

"No, wait!" she exclaimed, and he turned back to face her. "I'm not telling you no, sir. It…it just seems wrong with you being who you are. I fear of someone finding out."

Richelieu chuckled at this. "You are such a naïve young girl. Nobody will find out, because what happens between us will stay between us. Even if someone did find out, no one would believe them over me." When she remained silent, he added, "I can give you the life you've dreamt of. Anything you want I shall give to you, as long as you stay here and become mine."

Angelina took a deep breath. "I will agree to this, under one circumstance."

"Keeping your life isn't enough?"

"Please, sir," she pleaded.

He let out an exasperated sigh. "Just what is it you're wanting?"

"I…I just want you to make sure my family is well and happy. Please, sir…all I ask is that you watch over them, and make sure they're okay."

Richelieu softened a bit. She obviously cared a great deal about her loved ones. He admired that. "Very well. If you agree to give yourself to me, I will agree to keep watch over your family."

Angelina knew this was just what her family needed, but couldn't help feeling like she was selling her soul to the devil. Bowing her head, she whispered, "I'm yours, then, to do as you please, sir." As soon as she said this, he had her look up at him and pressed his lips to hers. Her legs immediately turned to jelly, the feel of his soft lips against hers taking her breath away.

Richelieu felt her slump against him the second he kissed her. She responded just the way he wanted her to. His arms snaked around her small waist to hold her up, and tilting his head to the side he deepened the kiss. Sure, he had lusted after women, but none of them compared to how badly he wanted Angelina. There was just something different about her that he found intriguing.

The longer the kiss went on, the more engulfed with desire Angelina became. She knew this was wrong, but at the same time it felt so right. Her heart fluttered when his arms went around her waist, and her own arms wound around his neck. She was beginning to realize that she wanted him, and that she was wanting him BAD.

Pulling away, he looked down into her darkened eyes. There was no more waiting. He needed her then and there. His hands feverishly and swiftly discarded of one item of clothing after another, until she was standing before him in all her naked glory. She had a tight, luscious body, and he was pleasantly surprised when full, voluptuous breasts and a perfectly round ass greeted his hungry gaze. He licked his lips as wicked images danced in his head, and in one swift movement he carried her to his bed. He deposited her onto it, and started working on the buttons of his own outfit. At one point, though, she stopped him. Richelieu looked back up at her, his eyebrow arched. "Let me," she said in a quiet voice, and deftly unbuttoned his robe. Once it was undone, she slipped her hands inside it and ran them over his warm skin. Angelina quickly discovered that he was wearing knee-length pants, and that was it.

"You are stunning," he murmured as he knelt on the bed in front of her. She fell back, and made her way up the bed. He stalked her step for step, crawling over her and keeping his eyes locked with hers. Once they were up by the willows, he gently pushed her down onto them. Lying there with him above her made it officially sink in that this was going to happen. There had been only one other time that she had laid with a man, but it had been far from enjoyable. He had been rough, and clearly was not thinking about her as he took something both precious and sacred from her. She hoped Richelieu was not like that. Reaching up, she hesitantly removed the cap he was wearing and ran her fingers through her thick hair, intrigued by its texture. He then grabbed her chin and pressed his lips to hers again. She willingly returned the kiss, her thighs falling open for him to nestle between as she undid the knickers he was wearing. Once they were open he firmly pressed her hand against his throbbing erection, and groaned when she started stroking him. Her small fingers wrapped around his straining shaft, and ran along the length of him. His own hand went to her most private area, as his fingers eagerly explored her warm wetness. He could hear the quiet whimpers she was making in the back of her throat, and felt her hand moving quicker on him. "Angelina," he moaned, gently pulling her hand away.

She looked up at him, confusion on her face. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

Richelieu quickly shook his head no. "I stopped you because I can't wait any longer. I have to be inside you." Angelina's heart began to race when he said this, but she remained still. She watched his eyes as they roamed over her nude body, hoping that the look on his face was that of approval. He let out a silent groan as he reached up to caress her breasts. She closed her eyes at the pleasant sensation of his hands on her skin, and could feel the pulsing that had started up between her legs from his touch. He pulled his hand away, and she gasped loudly when she felt him rubbing the tip of his cock against her. He covered her mouth with his as he wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and with a quick thrust of his hips buried himself to the hilt within her. Her nails dug hard into his back as she let out muffled cries. Richelieu remained motionless as he planted wet kisses on her neck and shoulders, knowing that she needed to adjust to him. After a long moment, he felt her beginning to squirm, and assuming she was ready, he started easing in and out of her.

At first, it felt odd to Angelina. The peculiar sensation of him moving within her was unpleasant, and she wished it were over with already. After a while, though, she noticed that it felt kind of good. In fact…it felt really good. She let out quiet moan, and tightened her legs around his waist. Angelina looked up at him, and saw his eyes were dark with lust. Bracing himself against the bed with his free hand, he started driving hard and fast into her. This made her squeal and buck against him, her hips beginning to move in sync with his. There was nothing gentle about what they were doing…and she liked it. As much as she hated to admit it, she was thoroughly enjoying his face pace. Suddenly, she heard a knock at the door, which made her panic. "What?" Richelieu called out in an irritable voice, not once slowing his pace. He then tightened his hand around her mouth and Angelina bit her lip hard to keep from moaning when he started grinding directly into her clit.

"Sire, the king needs a word with you," a man informed him. "He said it was important."

"I'll speak with him later."

"But sir-"

"I said later!" Richelieu yelled harshly, and bit back a moan. Leaning down, he ran his tongue along her neck before murmuring in her ear, "Come for me, my sweet little peach. Let me feel that pussy of yours come hard for my cock." The second he pulled his hand away, Angelina buried her face in his neck, and bit down on his shoulder as an earth-shattering orgasm tore through her, making her clutch fistfuls of his robe in an attempt to pull him closer to her. A split second later, Richelieu pressed his face into the crook of her neck, letting out low moans as he climaxed within her. He held himself up for a long moment, and then finally collapsed onto her. Angelina accepted his weight, the feeling of him pressing her into the mattress almost comforting. "I must get going," he commented once he was able to regain control of himself, and reluctantly got out of bed. As he organized his clothes, he saw she was beginning to get up as well, and gently pushed her back down onto the bed. "Sleep now, my angel," he said as he ran a hand through her hair. He gave a wicked grin as he added, You're going to need all the rest you can get." Angelina giggled at this, and closed her eyes as he continued to stroke her hair. It wasn't long before she was fast asleep. Richelieu softly kissed both of her closed eyelids, and her forehead before whispering, "Sleep well my angel." He then finished straightening up his clothes, and as he took one more glance over at her, he realized with shock that he was already gaining feelings for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Angelina wondered what had made her wake up, when she felt a soft mouth on her neck, and a strong hand pleasuring her most private area. She moaned and arched into them, her legs falling open to their touch.

"Wake up, my angel. Time for more," Richelieu said between kisses, his deep voice in her ear sending shivers down her spine. She let her eyes flutter open, and was greeted to his intense yet lustful gaze. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she moaned loudly when he started thrusting his fingers in and out of her. It was not long before she was more than ready for him.

"Please…please…" she whimpered, her hands tugging impatiently at the heavy material that prevented her from feeling his skin against hers.

"Tell me what you're wanting," he whispered in her ear, his tongue flicking at her earlobe.

"YOU. Oh, I want you," she moaned, writhing impatiently.

Just as overcome with desire as she, he fumbled to undo the buttons of his robe. Angelina willingly helped him out, kissing his neck as she did so, and eagerly pulled him onto her once it was completely undone. She was wonderfully surprised when she discovered that this time he was completely nude beneath it, and raised her hips to rub against him. This made him moan, and he caught her off guard when he quickly entered her. Angelina's head thrashed about as he drove into her, nearly pulling all the way out before pushing back into her. The power he exerted made her inch up the bed, until her head was less than an inch from knocking into the headboard. She did not notice this, though. All she could concentrate on was the feel of him inside her, and the deep pleasure it gave her.

"You like that? You like it when I fuck you hard?" he panted in her ear, one of his hands reaching up to tease her breasts.

"Oh god yes," she rasped as she bucked her hips up against his, desperately seeking that sweet release.

"Then say it. Let me hear you say that you like it when I fuck you hard."

"I fucking love it when you fuck me hard," she whimpered, and suddenly buried her face in his chest as his climax washed over her. He followed shortly after, grinding into her hard to draw out the pleasure as long as possible. Once it passed, he rolled over onto his back and fell back against the pillows, his chest rising and falling heavily with each breath.

Angelina laid there by him, wanting desperately to curl up into his side and feel his warm body against hers, but knew better than to do so without his permission. As if reading her mind, he murmured, "Come here," and pulled her to him. She willingly snuggled up to him, fitting her head in the crook of his neck and tucking one of her legs intimately between his as she dwelled in how wonderful it felt to be cradled in his strong arms.

Richelieu could not deny how right it felt to hold her, and to feel her small body pressed against his. It was as if she were made for him. "I think I can get used to this," she sighed, making him chuckle.

"I couldn't agree with you more," he replied, and they both let out a sigh of content before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Just as Angelina finished making the bed, the door suddenly burst open, and Richelieu stormed into the room. "I swear, the second I find those Musketeers, I will personally behead every last one of them. How dare they threaten me! Who the hell do they think they are?" he growled as he paced back and forth like a caged animal.

Angelina flinched when he suddenly threw a glass against the wall. "You're upset. Why don't you come sit down and talk about it?" she offered, softly touching his shoulder.

"Don't tell me what to do, you little twat," he snapped back, and slapped her hand away.

Angelina was completely shocked by this. In the entire year that she had been there with him, not once had he spoken to her like that. "I am so sorry," she whispered, looking down in shame.

Richelieu was both surprised and ashamed by his reaction. How could he do that to her? This was his angel. He silently cursed himself when he saw that she was on the verge of tears, and gently wrapped his arms around her. "Please do not cry. I am sorry for what I said. You know that I did not mean it, angel," he murmured, his big hands softly stroking her back. It was amazing at how quickly his anger could disappear just from the mere sight of a single tear in her eye.

Angelina tightly held onto him as he engulfed her in his arms, his embrace both warm and comforting. She just could not imagine being able to live with having him upset with her. She pressed her cheek to his chest, and without thinking whispered, "I love you."

Richelieu was brought back when he heard her say this. How could she even think about saying that, especially after what he had just done? "Do you mean that?" he asked quietly.

She looked up at him with big eyes still glistening with tears and nodded. "Until the day I die, I will always mean it," she whispered.

Touched by this, he leaned down to tenderly kiss her lips, his arms tightening around her waist. "I love you too, my little angel," he murmured against her lips, and felt her smile. He pressed his lips closer to hers, turning the kiss more passionate and gave her a long, thorough kiss before finally pulling away.

"Will you please tell me what had you so upset?" she asked as her arms went around his neck, idly twirling a strand of his hair around her finger.

Richelieu sighed. "Those damn Musketeers have been causing trouble again, and I am getting sick and tired of it."

"What did they do this time? They did not hurt you, did they?" she asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"No, but I do worry that one of these days they will end up hurting innocent people. On the contrary to what they think, I do care about the people I rule over."

"Of course you do. They are just silly young men who do not know you," she said reassuringly.

He could not help but to smile at this, and gave her another kiss. "You always know what to say to cheer me up," he commented as he ran a hand through her hair. "I must go once more, unfortunately. I shall be back later, though, okay?"

She nodded, and he gave her once last kiss before walking out of the room. Angelina walked over to the lounge chair there in the room, and was about to sit down to start reading when there was a pounding on the door. She frowned, wondering who it could be, and before she knew it the door burst open, making her cry out in surprise.

"Hello miss," one of the men said as they strolled into the room.

"Who are you?" she demanded, and let out a squeak of shock when two of them suddenly grabbed her.

"She's even prettier than I imagined," one of them commented, his eyes taking a scan of her body.

"Please let me go," she pleaded, struggling against them.

The first man who had spoken stepped in front of her, and after a long moment said, "I am afraid that I cannot do that. You see, the Cardinal needs to learn that he must pay for his actions, and we feel that the best way to do so it to…take something of his."

Angelina's stomach dropped with fear. Just what did they plan on doing?

**_****_**

"I cannot believe you let them in here!" Richelieu yelled as he stormed through the castle. He was both angry…and afraid at the idea of what they may have done.

"We have no idea as to how they got in, your highness. Every entrance is guarded," the guard following him said.

"Just go back to keeping a lookout. Otherwise you are only going to infuriate me even more," Richelieu snapped, and quickly descended down the stairs leading to his chamber. He stopped in front of the closed door, his heart pounding wildly. He prayed they had not harmed Angelina. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door, and rushed over to the bed when he found her lying on it. "Angel-" he started to say, when he finally got a good look at her, and his heart sank. Her hands were bound to the headboard, the ugly rope burns marring her skin revealing that she had put up quite a struggle. Her mouth was gagged, and her face was stained with tears. Her eyes, staring off at nothing, were still glistening with tears, and held a look of pure horror. He looked down at her neck, and felt himself grow nauseous. Her throat had been cut wide open, and dark, sticky blood covered her chest, neck and the cover around her head. His eyes burned with emotion as he gently unbound her. It was obvious from the look on her face that her last moments alive had been filled with fear and terror. He could not even imagine what she had been put through. Unable to hold it in, Richelieu scooped her up into his arms as his own tears began to silently fall. The one thing that gave him true joy…gone in an instant. His arms tightened around her, and he pressed his cheek to her soft hair, not wanting to accept that she was gone. He began to think about the men who still called themselves Musketeers, and a blind rage began to overtake him. If they thought he had ruled with an iron fist before…then they had no idea as to what kind of hell was coming their way…

**THE END**


End file.
